Regretful Return
by Henderschmidt11
Summary: Two months later the famous Toni Jackson finds herself back in Los Angelis once again. Much is in store as deals, pacts, friendships, decisions, and of course enemies are involuntarily put into her things-to-do list on her "vacation". With the BTR boys now involved, Toni desperately wants them out of it. But how exactly would she accomplish this with a little surprise on her hands?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here it is! The sequel to "Bullet Proof"! If you haven't read "Bullet Proof" I really recommend you read that one first, otherwise you'll be confused…ANYWAY. And if you have read it please proceed from this author's note. Enjoy!**

'**~ CHAPTER 1: Welcome Home~'**

Toni's POV

Two months later…here I was in Los Angelis, California. I, as requested, had updates every other day about Michael's "business". And about a month ago, I found a furnished, abandoned house about an hour close to Hollywood. It was perfect for me. Over-seeing the house, I wondered why people would leave such reusable things behind. Maybe they couldn't afford to do it, and they'd be like 'aw, screw that'.

After that, which is now the present time, I still kept on changing my looks, and I...haven't really made any friends within this length of time. I did meet this one girl named Chelsea. We chatted as most girls would since we found each other at Malibu beach. I didn't tell her that I was...you know, but the day turned out great. I got her cell phone number and she has mine, so I guess you could say we are friends. For now I call it acquaintances.

Well, right now is around eight in the morning, and I am about to come into the room through the same way I went out of. After getting in, I softly closed the window, sighing in relief once it was done.

"Man, I missed this place," I breathed out dreamily, as I glanced around the famous Apartment 2J. Nothing has really changed since I was last here. All I wondered was if the guys had changed. Suddenly, something sounded like one of them. 'Talk about coincidences'. I turned 180 degrees and saw it was...Logan.

"W-who are y-you?" Logan stutters, his eyes widening.

"Chill, Logan," I slowly say, showing surrendering hands.

"How do you know my name?" He demandingly exclaims, making me jump and flinch back.

"Logan, what are you do-" Kendall pauses taking in the scene, "-ing up so early?" He awkwardly finishes.

"Ok," I start before the two could say anything else, "Can you guys _please_ pipe down. I don't want anyone else to wake up."

"Ok..." Kendall slowly starts, "Mind telling us who you are?"

"Maybe this would help," I chuckled, pointing to my previously shot, now healing, ankle.

"Holy-" Logan mumbles, _oblivious_ in his shocked state," Toni?"

"In the flesh," I say gesturing to my whole body.

"Why are you here?" Kendall asks, with a hint of excitement. I could tell though that he was trying to keep his voice even.

"Nothing important, just wanted to see you guys since I'm gonna be in town for a while," I cheerily said.

"Why not wake the guys now?" Kendall suggest now not containing his excitement, "I'm sure Carlos and James would like to-"

"No," I interrupt, quieting Kendall, "I have to do something first. Would you two...mind driving me somewhere?"

"Sure...where to?" Logan asks.

"An orphanage."

**~~~Line Break~~~**

"Why are we here again?" Kendall questions as he pulls up their cars to a parking spot.

"I never told you guys once," I reply, "You'll soon figure it out. Are you guys coming with me or not? You could stay in the car if you want."

"We're coming," they both simultaneously said and opened their car doors.

"And all you have to remember is to not talk unless spoken to, ok?"

"Pfft, yes mother," Kendall jokes, making me -out of habit- whack Kendall's arm.

"Ow," he mutters rubbing his slightly bruised bicep.

"That's what you get," I heard Logan mumble, and by that time, we had reached the front desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the receptionist kindly asks.

"Hey, I am here to see Elliott Jackson," I politely said back.

"Name please?"

"Lily Matthews," I smoothly reply back as she types something on the computer in front of her.

"Ok, follow me," the lady says, getting off her chair and leasing us to what looked like a playroom.

"Elliott Jackson," the woman called out, and a six year old boy comes running up to us.

"Yes, Miss?" he sweetly asks. 'Oh my gosh, I'm gonna cry'. I thought to myself.

"These three have asked for you, and might adopt you. Be on your best behavior," the lady says to Elliott, and he nods in response.

"I'll let you guys stay in here. Let me know when you're done."

"Ok, thanks again."

"No problem," And she closed the door.

"I've never seen you before. Why did you call for me?" He innocently asks. I was glad I could hear what he said over the noise the other boys were making, though wishing they would quiet down a bit.

"Well, I have something to tell you," I say sitting on the floor. He too sat down once I patted my lap. Damn, I feel so grown up right now.

"You want to know a secret?" I say in a teasing tone, looking little Elliott in the eyes...those emerald green eyes.

"What?" he asks also in a whisper.

"I'm your sister."

Logan's POV

"What? No way," the boy giggled, shaking his head.

"Yes way," Toni laughed back, bouncing him on her lap a few times, "What do you think?"

"I'm feeling dizzy," the boy jokes falling onto Toni's stomach.

"You silly, boy," Toni chuckled messing his hair lightly.

"Do you believe what I'm seeing, Logan?" Kendall whispers into my ear.

"I'm not sure if I believe it myself," I whisper back. Kendall and I stood their speechless; as we watched Toni and Elliott play a little way off with some toys. I stifled a laugh as Elliot rolled a toy truck over Toni's head, messing up her now blond hair.

"This was not the same girl, who had our lives at stake," I state as quiet as possible, "What do you think changed her?"

"I don't know," Kendall replies, "The only thing I know is, when we get back home, James and Carlos's reactions are going to be either the best or the worst."

"Tell me about it." After about half an hour of watching the two Jackson siblings bond, Toni and Elliott came towards us.

"Ok...I'm ready to go," Toni announces to us.

"What about me? Am I coming too?" Elliott asks, puppy dog eyes visible.

"Of course you are," Toni childishly says, picking the boy up, "I just have to sign a few papers first, ok?"

"Ok, sis," Elliott excitedly says. You would have to admit, they look really similar when you think about it.

"Could you please stay here for me?" Toni sweetly asks.

"Ok," Elliott pouts, "You will be back right?"

"Definitely," Toni promises, putting him down, "Logan and I will meet you outside ok, Kendall."

"Yeah, ok," Kendall shrugs his shoulders before sitting on one of the chairs in the waiting room. Logan and I, at the same time, went to the front desk.

"Are you guys done?" the same woman asks, once she has put down the office phone.

"Um, yes, we are. And I hope to take Elliott Jackson home with me," Toni tells the receptionists.

"Ok, I will need a photo ID or a driver's license."

"Ok, here you go," I say handing her my license. I only had this for three months and I'm using it to adopt a child...sounds weird I know.

"Here you are, sir," the lady says handing the card back to me, "I'll need one of you to sign these papers and I'll go get little Elliott and his things."

"Got it, thank you," Toni thanks, and the receptionist nods.

"Why didn't you say you had a brother?" I immediately ask once the receptionist was out of earshot.

"I didn't know till last week," Toni says, not looking up from the papers, "My grieving got me thinking and I found out from a news source." Before I could get another word out, the woman came back with Elliott, who was once by the lady's side now by Toni's side.

"Hey Elliott, told you I'd be back," Toni happily says, "Here are the papers," she says handing the lady said papers.

"Yeah, I knew I could trust you," Elliott smiles making Toni smile as well.

"You are all set," the woman says stepping out and Kendall stands up and helps with one out of the three bags, "Have a nice day!"

"You too!" Toni exclaimed, swinging one of the bags over her shoulder, afterwards taking Elliott's hand.

"Now...let's meet the rest of the gang."

**~~~Line Break~~~**

Toni's POV

Elliott couldn't stop bouncing until we got to the Palmwoods. And I was surprised at how Kendall and Logan were taking it. They look calm and collected, so that was brushed off my shoulders.

"This place is so cool!" Elliott says in awe as we walked through the front doors.

"Wait till you see up stairs," I say looking at the guys after.

"Cool!"

We four soon enough got upstairs, and Logan helped opening the door.

"Go ahead, Elliott," Toni whispers and he sprints off to the swirly slide.

"Hey guys," I awkwardly say, seeing Carlos and James up.

"Oh my gosh, Toni?!" James exclaims getting up from his seat in a heartbeat, "When did you come here?"

"This morning," I nervously replied.

"Hey sis, you have to try this!" Elliott yells before heading up the swirly slide again.

"Be careful please," I say.

"Who's the kid?" Carlos asks from his spot on one of the dinner table chairs. I hesitated, looking at Kendall and Logan before looking back at James and Carlos's confused faces.

"He's my little brother…" I sigh, but put on a happy face once Elliott took a glance at me from the bottom of the slide.

"Did you see me, sis?" he asks, running towards me.

"Yes, I did," I replied crouching down, "I _have _to try the slide now."

"Come on," he says pulling me towards the stairs up.

"Can you go with me?" Elliott asks putting out his bottom lip.

"Of course, go I first and I'll be right behind you," I promised, locking him in my arms.

"Ready?" I excitedly asked.

"Set."

"Go!" we both squealed before I pushed us both down. Elliott and I slid down giggling all the way. I helped him off the slide before I did myself.

"Um…James," I asked getting his attention, "could you guys occupy, Elliott for me? I need to talk to Logan," I finished getting also Logan's attention.

"Sure," James replies, a concern expression on his face.

"What is it?" Logan questions, making our way to the orange couch and sitting down.

"You were…asking something at the orphanage?" I questioned back.

"Yeah…what were you…grieving over?" I broke our gaze before answering…

"My…mom was murdered three months ago. Michael thought it was a _great idea _to tell me, when you guys were my mission. That traitor kept it a secret from me."

"I'm sorry about that. But…how did you find out about him?" Logan asks pointing to Elliott, who was admiring the dome hockey table.

"It was one of those days that my mom's death got to me and I had to see if any news headlines were about it. And guess what, they were. 'Wife of Zachary Jackson found dead', 'What will Mr. Jackson think', and all other types of bull shit," I spat not at Logan, but the situation.

"How are you going to take care of him? Don't you still have your so called job?"

"…I…quit that," I muttered, "Michael Stark now runs it. But I still get updates every now and then."

"In that case…would you need money support? It brings me back to my previous question: how are going to take care of him?"

"I'll work, and I don't care what I do," I firmly answered my eyes locked on Elliott, "My life's focus is now on him…"


	2. Chapter 2

'**~ CHAPTER 2: Trust Issues~'**

"Hey big sis," Elliott calls, coming over to me, "Is there a park near here?"

"Is there guys? It probably sounds stupid, but I barely know this area."

"Yeah, there is," Carlos speaks up, "There's Palmwood's Park, like…five minutes away."

"Can we please go, pretty please?" Elliott begs, his hands folded together.

"Not today, Elliott. We can go tomorrow if you want," I say putting him on my lap.

"Definitely!" Elliott exclaims.

"So, um, could two of you guys give us a ride back? I found a place like an hour from here."

"What did you do to get here in the first place?" Kendall wonders, furrowing his eye brows.

"I walked…and jogged," I shrugged.

"Why…don't you stay here?" James offers, "There is an extra room upstairs you can use."

"Do you think your mom would be ok with this, Kendall?" I ask unsure of this decision, "I mean…with what I have done the past couple months…"

"On that note…I'll have to check," Kendall responds, his lips flattened.

"Ok, I have to get something back from my place, and I'll be back. Elliott, can you be a good boy and stay here just for a few minutes?" I kindly asked looking into his eyes.

"Yes, and what's your name?" Elliott sweetly yet confusingly asked back. I took a glance at all the guys, all of them sharing the same expectant look.

"My name is Toni, Toni Jackson. See we have the same last name. Isn't that cool?"

"Yes, it is!" Elliott replies, making me genuinely laugh. He is so innocent and cute, there was no way you could hate him.

_**~~~Line Break~~~**_

It is now 7:47 p.m., and Elliott has taken the chance to explore the apartment. The guys approved of it first, of course, and I took the chance of catching up with them, especially James.

"Glad you could check out LA," James continues our conversation, "Wish I could have seen your face when you first saw the Hollywood sign though."

"Yeah, you should've. It was _priceless._" I chuckled. We all fell silent when the door opened, showing Mrs. Knight and Katie.

"Hey…guys…" Katie slurred, "Who's she?"

"Heh…pen or pencil?" I chuckled, laughing once she got the joke.

"Hey you," she greets how have you been?"

"Fine…"

"I see you've made a new friend. What's your name, sweetie?" Mrs. Knight kindly asks, smiling at me.

"First of, mom, though. Please don't over-react. She didn't mean it afterwards."

"What are you talking about, Kendall?" Mrs. Knight asked clearly confused.

"Mrs. Knight," I started stepping forward a bit, "…I am Toni Jackson." Once I said my last name, the woman in front of me gasped.

"I can understand if you want me to leave, and I will. But could you please let my little brother stay?" And, as if on cue, Elliott comes running to me hugging my legs.

"Leave now…please," Mrs. Knight steadily yet firmly said, stepping aside.

"Ok…stay here just for the night ok, Elliott," I gently say kissing the top of Elliott's head afterwards, and I started walking towards the door…

"I'll drive you back," Kendall says, shocking me…along with Mrs. Knight.

Kendall's POV

"Kendall, I don't want you near her. She's a criminal, and we don't need any unnecessary drama," my mom scolds.

"Mom, just call me and I'll leave it going so you could hear me talking, ok?" I whisper, "I'll be fine." My mom sighs, now giving me a look of concern.

"Better catch up then…be careful, honey." I nod before dashing to the front door. I run downstairs to the lobby, luckily finding Toni about to walk out the front doors.

"L-lily," I pant, "wait…up…"

"Your mom let you…what?" she questions, her countenance lightly up a bit.

"She let me drive you back to…wherever it is that you-" I was soon cut off by my phone ringing. Seeing it was my mom, I quickly pressed 'answer' and turned off my phone screen.

"Wrong number," I joked, successfully making her chuckle too. We then travel to the BTR mobile and I started driving, Toni continuing the conversation.

"This is gonna sound…really stupid, but…do you think I am capable of taking care of Elliott?"

"Well…" I started wondering myself. 'How could she with her life?', "What are you doing now? You want to know if you first of all have time for him, you know?"

"I only told Logan this so far, but I…have quit my dad's so called business," Toni responds casually, "So with that off my back, I could focus on him. You know, get a job or two to support him and me."

"But…what about the cops?" I asked, making Toni briefly freeze.

"You know what I could do to my look right? It shouldn't be a problem," Toni shrugs off, "Why are you guys concerned with me anyway? I don't deserve this...treatment from you guys after what hell you might have gone through because of me."

"You don't, but...we are...nice people and we can always forgive each other."

"Thanks Kendall," she sighs, "For some reason though, I wondered if adopting Elliott right now was a good thing or not."

James's POV

"My intentions though was for him to live around family you know, especially at a young age. I don't want him to...think that his family didn't love him or that we were too full of ourselves to take care of him."

"Yeah, I see your point," Kendall responds. After the sentence ended, I saw Mama Knight's eyes softened at that. Maybe tomorrow night Toni could stay over.

"This is random, but I have the vibe that you'd be a great mother someday."

"Kendall, you're making me blush!" I hear Toni gush over the line.

"James," Mama Knight whispers to me, "do you think I was being too harsh on her? I still don't know how she treated you guys back in...wherever you guys were."

"Along the way she did provide food and shelter for us," I replied in a whisper, "And we were...in New York City."

"How old is Elliott by the way?" Kendall continues with his questions.

"He is six this year. It's still hard to believe that this is _literally_ the first time I have seen him, and I act like...he's been with me since birth. I just don't know how to tell him about our mom, if he doesn't already know..." Toni finishes the end her voice cracking. I hear the car come to a stop before Kendall talks again.

"It's ok, Toni," I hear through some ruffles on the other side. 'Maybe he is moving to hug her', "We're here by the way," Kendall finishes, before I hear two cars doors open and close.

"I can't thank you and the guys enough for what you have done," Toni dramatically says, but with this situation I wouldn't call it dramatic, "And if there are any problems with Elliott you can call or come over whenever, whether it'd be you or one of the guys. I borrowed your phone and put mine in there."

"Got it, and what time will you over tomorrow? Wait did you say that you took my phone?" Kendall asked in a tone like 'oh, I just remembered!'

"_Borrowed, _the phone, and I'll be over like around nine or ten, but I should be up earlier than that. Heh, force of habit," Toni laughs off, "One more thing, if you guys have any...girlfriends, you could bring them along too, if you'd like."

"Yeah, we do have girlfriends," Kendall says in a fake, proud voice, "But really, yeah, Logan and I do but James and Carlos don't."

"Good to know. And don't forget, Elliott's bags are inside the trunk."

"Ok, have a good night, _Lily_," Kendall, I can imagine, winks.

"Night, Kendall," And I started hearing more ruffling sounds, "Heading home, mom."

"I'll see you later, honey. Love you." And Mama Knight hangs up.

Kendall's POV

"Man, I can't _believe _I'm actually feeling sorry for her right now," I mutter to myself, "There must be some reason why I just did that."

"Maybe some radio will calm me down," I say. Usually I don't have it on when I'm close to the Palmwoods, but...this is an exception. The first channel it turned to was 'ZNN'.

"And that was your weather forecasts for tomorrow, now for breaking news; Raymond?"

"Yes, breaking news tonight starts with our top story. The president's speech has-"

"-a bank was robbed just outside of-"

"-luck has just about-"

"Why can't I find a friggin' channel?" I hissed at the radio, but just decided to stop at this next one...with its top story.

"One particular jail house was rocked today in New York, as news quickly spread about Mr. Jackson's wife's murder. News reporters pretty much flooded the outside gates demanding even the smallest words from Mr. Jackson, after having obtained this information from about a week ago. Josh is there with us right now. Josh, how are things over there?"

"It's crowded to say the least. By standers would at first think that people were selling free stuff or something, going on with this amount of people here. Two people were allowed inside to interview Zachary Jackson, as of right now. As you could see, some cameras still could get some pretty clear shots of inside. We're one hundred percent sure that, some of this footage will be on the internet later; Chloe?"

"Alright, thanks so much for your time, Josh.

"No problem."

"The Jackson Legend, as some people call it now, just doesn't seem to end. Huh, Jared?"

"Come up with a name called the 'Jackson's Legend', who knows when it will end? What do you listeners think about the situation? Do you think this will end soon enough, or later than expected? Let us know on Scuttle Butter at-"

I sighed heavily, once I shut off the radio. I actually reached the Palmwoods early, but I felt like I had to listen till the end. Getting out of the BTR mobile, I opened the trunk and got Elliott's bags...well two of them. Once I made sure the car doors were locked, I made my way out of the parking garage, and got upstairs through the elevator into the crib.

"Hey guys," I greeted/grunted as I set the two bags down.

"Hey Kendall," James starts sliding down swirly, "Successful mission I heard and now see."

"Yeah, could you help me bring in one of Elliott's bags? Toni reminded me that it is still in the trunk."

"Sure, no problem." The trip was silent to the car, but we soon started chatting once James closed the car trunk after we retrieved the two remaining bags.

"You know, James, for some reason I feel sorry for Toni. Like her family, her life just...everything."

"Maybe it could be the fact that you don't...see Toni as a criminal anymore. You see her as...a normal girl with on hectic life," James says as if he has been just _waiting_ for me to ask that.

"Why would you pre-pose that?" I question raising an eye brow at him.

"Because...that's the way I see her," James mutters, walking out of the elevator. Soon finding out that Carlos had awaited our return, he was by the door and he opened it for me and James.

"Well, Elliott," James says after setting down the bag, "I think you should be off to bed," he finishes kneeling in front of him.

"But I'm not tired," Elliott yawns, and James chuckles picking him up.

"Come on. I help you get to the bathroom," James talks to him…differently, as he carries him up the stairs.

"Kendall, is it just me, or is James becoming something else?" Logan asks, a confused and shocked expression on.

"He could just be showing a side of him that…has never come out?" Carlos suggests, shrugging his shoulders carelessly.

"…that is a possibility," Logan agrees, "But since when has James ever and I mean _ever _been this…mature?"

"Maybe Toni has changed him," I sigh, seeing I myself couldn't find any other option or reason, "And odds are, he just wants to stay on Toni's _good side _and take care of her brother; nothing too serious…right?"

"Yeah…nothing _too _serious; it's just taking care for a little boy," Logan shrugs off now like it is nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

'**~ CHAPTER 3: Nice to Know~'**

James's POV

It's later on in the night, and the time is about two in the morning. I let Elliott use my bed and I slept on the floor in between Kendall's and my bed. I for some reason couldn't find myself to fall asleep any time soon. That was proved definite when I heard Elliott softly whimpering. I immediately got off the floor and kneeled on the floor next to his bed, as close as I could. Once I saw a tear fall, I decided to wake him up…at least attempt to.

"Hey buddy. Elliott, can you hear me?" I softly asked, trying to wake him up, but not Carlos, who is luckily still slumbering peacefully. Sadly though, Elliott tightened his eyes once I lightly touched him, along with curling up into a ball you could say. Before bed, I gave him his stuffed bear, and right now if it was alive it would be dead by now.

"Elliott, it's me, James," I say just a tad louder. This time, I got him to open his eyes, but tears were still slowly falling.

"Hey, hey it's ok. What's wrong?" I gently ask, embracing him.

"Was it a bad dream?" I ask and he nods a 'yes'.

"I-I…w-want…T-T-Toni," He whines, sniffling afterwards.

"Ok, I'll take you there, buddy. It'll be ok," I comfort, picking him up and his bear, and taking him out to the BTR mobile.

_**~~~Line Break~~~**_

It was about half past three in the morning by the time I got to Toni's place. I really didn't want to bother Toni, but I couldn't take a crying little boy. I knocked three times on the door. I could tell that Elliott was scared, and I knew I was too. And that will be the _manly _type of scared. Toni soon enough opens the door, and in a heartbeat has me and Elliott inside.

"What's up, James?" she asked worriedly rather than casually.

"Elliott started whimpering and crying just a bit. He said it was a nightmare, and he wanted you," I respond in a rush, as I set Elliott down on the couch.

"Aw, Elliott," Toni cooed, "I'm here…I'm here," she kept repeating holding him close to her. Elliott, in return, was grasping his sister's shirt, forgetting about his bear which was also lying on the couch.

"James, I'm sorry for this inconvenience," Toni apologizes, "You could stay here tonight if you'd like. There's an extra room upstairs."

"Sure, thanks, Toni," I sigh in relief, letting myself drop onto the couch next to hers.

"I said, there's a bed upstairs, silly," Toni chuckles, sparing a glance at Elliott afterwards.

"What about Elliott?" I say, yawning in the process.

"I'll take care of Elliott, just go up to bed, ok?" she insisted. And that was pretty much all I had to hear to get my butt off and head up.

Toni's POV

I woke up close to eight hours, later. Once James dragged his tired legs upstairs, I noticed that Elliott had fallen asleep on me. So, I carried him upstairs, as he was undisturbed. I took him to my bed room and slept next to him.

Careful to not wake Elliott up, I got out of bed and covered him before walking out. I then traveled to the spare bedroom, and saw that James had found his way. His hair was the messiest that I have _ever _seen it. I held back a giggle, as I continued to stare at James's sleeping form. Hearing my phone ring in my pocket, I hurriedly closed the door, and dashed downstairs, my fingers crossed I didn't wake James up.

I glanced at who was calling, and it was…Michael. Once I got that registered, I pressed the 'decline' button, and angrily stuffed my phone back in my pants pocket. I wasn't in the mood for _him. _I just got my brother yesterday, and I don't want to have to worry about this. Maybe I can totally cut this chain-link and say I don't want anything that has to do with my father's business. _But _this is the only excuse to "getting out" of this, without Michael having to rot me out and say 'See, Toni is a traitor, and this is why I should be leading in the first place and blah, blah, blah.' Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, starling me…just a bit, and I open the door to see three worried guys.

"Toni, James and Elliott are gone!" Kendall exclaims, storming into the house; Logan and Carlos behind him. I was taken aback by their anxiousness, as I closed the door behind me.

"How can you even _stand _there so calmly?" Carlos was the next to freak out. Logan was about to say something till he locked eyes with me.

"They're here, aren't they?" Logan calmly says, still looking at me.

"James came here like three in the morning last night," I whisper, "Elliott was silently crying so he brought him here. They're both still sleeping."

"Well, one of them," a voice said from upstairs. We all turned to see James walking down the stairs, still half asleep.

"Sorry, James…"Kendall says, walking up to James.

"It's ok, man," James responds, "So, why are you guys here?"

"We noticed you and Elliott were not in the room, and…out of panic we came here with Mama Knight's car," Carlos nervously chuckled.

"Ah…"

"Ok, now that we have settled this," I speak up, standing in all the guys' views, "Why don't you guys head back to the Palmwoods, freshen up, and get something to eat, and Elliott and I will be at your apartment when we're ready."

"Ok, you sure you'll be fine. You won't need any help with Elliott?" James asked, concern laced with his words.

"Go James," I smirk, lightly shoving him to the front door.

_**~~~Line Break~~~**_

"James!" Elliott greets running to James.

"Wow, he knows who you are already," I laugh also walking his way. Two hours later, we arrived at the apartment; all of us packed and ready to go.

"Yeah…he does…" James says, his eyes looking down at Elliott.

"Oh Toni, by the way, Jo and Camille were going to meet us at the park, so we don't have to wait for them," Logan informs me.

"Cool, so how far is it?" I ask.

"Just a five minute walk, nothing much," Carlos shrugs.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Elliott enthusiastically says, tugging my skinny jeans, because of them it felt like a small pinch. I laugh at his antics, and took his hand in mine, and we six made it out of the hotel and started walking. We walked in 'lines' you could say, like James, Elliott, and me were walking side by side and Carlos, Kendall, and Logan were side by side in front of us. Once we reached there, sure enough two girls walked up to our group greeting all of us.

"Hey guys!" the blond girl cheerily greets, "_Hey Kendall_," she says flirtily, kissing Kendall after.

"Hey, so what are we doing today?" the other one, which was brunette, asked almost in a perky way.

"Well, Camille," Logan casually says, wrapping an arm around her, "We…just thought it'd be a great day to play Frisbee. Care to join?"

"I'd love too!" the girl Camille responds, "And who's this little cutie?" Camille says, crouching down in front of Elliott.

"This is Elliott, he's my brother," I said back, my smile clearly heard in my voice.

"He's so cute!" Camille squeals, ruffling up his hair a bit, making him giggle, "Say, I haven't seen you here before? I'm Camille," she introduces, stretching her hand out.

"I'm Lily," I nod, shaking her hand. I had to be honest though, I was hesitant whether to tell her I was…you know. But I felt like I should wait a bit.

We stayed the park about half an hour now, and Logan and I were resting on the park benches. We were all taking turns in playing tag with Elliott, and let's just say he's got _a lot _of energy in that small body. Logan and I were in a comfortable and pleasurable silence, until he spoke up.

"Having fun?" Logan says laughing at his own joke.

"Yeah, it's fun just sitting here on a carved out piece of wood," I joke back, "But really, it has. Life has just been much…happier since yesterday. It is like…the world's weight was lifted off my shoulders after I sort of quit my so called job. Now I can live something like a regular teenager."

"Here…I want you to have this," Logan says reaching in his pocket and handing me a folding envelope.

"What is this?" I asked for some reason in a whisper.

"It's something to help you out. You know, get you started," he responds, yet I was confused. I definitely had to look at this later.

"I have no idea what it is, but…thanks," I say carefully putting it in my pocket.

"You're welcome…you know, you seemed to have changed a lot since we first meet. What changed you?" Logan questions keeping me locked in his gaze.

"I don't know…that day, I never _ever _did anything like this before. You're fear somehow got to me; even since I have had the sense of fear come against me multiple times it never fazed me till that day of the trade…" I finished, breaking away from his gaze, "I just couldn't do it…"

I was soon interrupted by my phone's vibration. I took it out and saw the caller was David. I sighed to myself and decided to answer.

"Hello?" I ask, putting on a straight face.

"Toni, where are you? Are you available?" David went to the point.

"What is it?" I pushed, getting a _little _annoyed right now.

"It's about your dad. Let's just say he's done something that people were…sort of expecting to not happen."

Just after hearing the word 'Dad', I got up from my spot on the bench and walked like five feet away, at least I hoped that was out of Logan's earshot.

"What happened? What did he do?" I hissed quietly, my mouth closer to the receiver.

"He broke out just last night. They have footage of him escaping, yet the on-the-ground cops couldn't get him. _This _was on _every single _news channel you could think of! Now he's loose in New York. And with this spreading, the cops are gonna hype up the search for _you_ too."

"Look, David, as far as _they _know, theystill think I'm in New York because that's where they last saw me. And they think I up there hiding somewhere. I'm fine."

"It's just not in New York, Toni. It's across the _country. _I swear people are getting hyped up and on alert, just about as much with the other top criminals. In this situation, you can't be too careful. You have to come back, and we have to stick together."

"And what part of 'I quit' don't you understand?" I hissed through gritted teeth, "All I asked for was updates not orders."

"Unless you want to go to jail, Toni, I suggest you-"

I cut David off, ending the call. 'Like father like son…' I mutter bitterly, mentally. I stare at my powered-off phone…then to Elliott. Logan was soon enough looking at me worriedly, thanks to probably my facial expression which held the same worried look. And all I could think of was: 'How the hell am I supposed to do this?'


	4. Chapter 4

'**~ CHAPTER 4: Open and Close Calls~'**

My worried expression transformed into an angered one. I thought my life could normal, like _finally! _I just felt like screaming 'Why the hell does this have to friggin' happen!' into the air. Looking downward, I continued to bite my bottom lip, keeping me from making _that _a reality.

"What's wrong, Toni?" James worriedly asks, putting a hand on my shoulder. I first of all didn't know _how _he got here in the first place.

"Not now, James," I sigh frustrated, swiping his hand off my shoulder, covering my eyes afterwards.

"Why didn't I listen to my gut?" I muttered, wiping my face with my hands.

"What?" James wondered clearly confused.

"I had a feeling this would happen…even before we got Elliott," I mumbled the last part, "I feel so horrible," I say, beginning to cry. I thought I had time just where I wanted it…but the tables somehow just turned.

James's POV

"I don't want Elliott to go through _this_," Toni mumbles into her hands which covered her face. I know she just pushed my hand off her shoulder, but I went further and wrapped my arms around her from the side.

"What made you like this? Who was on the phone?" I asked, trying to get her to look at me.

"I don't want to send Elliott back to the orphanage," she continued to cry, as if I never said anything. I couldn't believe just _watching_ this is making my heart break, even since I still don't know what happened with her.

"Lily, please look at me. Tell me what's going on?" I gently asked, pushing some of her hair out of her face...even if it wasn't windy at all.

"I don't want to talk about it now," Toni sniffles, wiping away her tears and attempting to act as if she didn't just break down in front of me, "Not here at least..."

Toni's POV

"Could you at least give me a-"

"Hey sis," Elliott calls running to me, "That guy got hit in the head by the Frisbee," he chuckles, pointing over to Kendall, who was rubbing his head. Jo, Carlos, and Camille all crowded around him, as he continued to do said thing.

"Go check if Kendall's ok," I say nudging my head towards Kendall.

"Who's Kendall?"

"He's the guy who got hit with the Frisbee," I respond, laughing afterwards, "He's so clumsy isn't he?"

"He's _very_ clumsy," Elliott giggles, jogging towards him.

"Go on, James…I'll be fine…" I insist, nudging my head towards everyone else, which are still crowding Kendall. James hesitates before walking off and I could easily feel that hesitation. Once James got back with the group, they all continued to play…except Logan. I turned my head to the bench he and I were sitting at, and there he was. He was just standing near the bench, his body facing me. The only thing that I could think of was that he was watching the whole thing. And the thought for some reason couldn't get out of my mind. I felt like it would disturb me to no end.

I was once so secretive, but now I feel so exposed…so vulnerable to anything and everything. I once had no heart, but now I do, and I share it with my once unknown brother. Used to not give a shit about anything, but now I wonder if what I'm about to do…was worth doing. My phone's vibrations run through my ears, knocking me back to reality. I look at the phone's screen, showing that it was David calling again. And again I decided to answer…

"What?" I bitterly ask, looking downward.

"Look, Toni, I'm sorry about the last call. My dad has just been pushing my buttons and-"

"Get to the point please?" I say, biting my inner cheek, because right now he's pushing _my _buttons.

"We just need you to come back…_I _need you back. Things have gotten chaotic since you left," David says in a desperate tone. It was something I never heard from David before. David has proven to be strong each time people saw him, but now…all of that was gone.

"My dad is out right? Find him and get him to do it. You know, let him take back his _rightful_ place."

"My dad is working on it but…until then _please _come back," he continued to beg.

"Well then get to it. I suggest the next time your dad or you even decide to send shit my way, you think _twice _or thrice. My recommendation is thrice," I spat, ending the call right there, and I was satisfied at how it did. _Nobody _messes with a Jackson.

_**~~~Line Break~~~**_

Two hours later, we all head back to the apartment; all wore out from the activities. I was surprised though that Elliott still had energy in him. Once we reached the door, Kendall unlocked it and led us five inside. Spotting Mrs. Knight inside though made me walk backwards. James in a split second came outside to where I was.

"Toni, why aren't you coming inside?"

"I don't want to face Kendall's mom again. I don't want to get kicked out again."

"Why are you so afraid of that?" James asks still not getting my point. Guess it's about time I told him…

"…when I was younger my parents got into a huge fight. My mom couldn't take the fact that my dad was…him. So one of those came to where she said she divorced him. And…my dad…literally shoved her out of the house," I said trying to hold in my tears, "I don't want history to repeat itself. I feel like a mother to Elliott after-"

"You don't have to say it," James cuts me off, knowing myself that I couldn't bring myself to saying those words, "I'll be here for you."

"Ok," I mumbled before James lead inside, one arm around me. You know that awkward tension in the air when you know something is up? That how it was once Mrs. Knight laid eyes on me. I bit my lower lip, all the way to the orange couch where James and sat down together. I'm telling you all I wanted to do was make a dash for the door…damn it.

"What is she doing here?" Mrs. Knight asked, though not snappishly…more like puzzled.

"She was at the park with us earlier and we just came back," James simply replied, kissing my cheek in the end. It actually startled me and Mrs. Knight, but for me I relaxed…slowly.

"Ok…" Mrs. Knight slurred, I could tell, unsure of what James was doing.

"…I'm sorry…" I mumbled right as she turned her back away from me, only to be turned again.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked, not having heard me.

"I'm sorry for what…I have out you through," I shamefully said, "I have changed, but…I don't expect you to believe me so soon…"

"I-I believe you."

"What?" I asked in disbelief, but excited on the inside.

"I believe you, _but _you have to prove to me," she sternly yet gently says.

"Got it," I smiled.

"We can start…by having you stay over for the night."

"Really?"

"Yeah, your guest room is the second door to the left upstairs," Mrs. Knight smiles before returning to washing dishes. I was just about to thank her when my phone rang. Both James and I glanced at the screen saying that David was the one calling. I inhaled one big breath before answering it.

"Jackson?" I greeted in a monotone voice, also I realized as if I was a business like person.

"Oh, so I assume you're alone?" David incredulously asks. I took a good look across the room, seeing just about everyone still here.

"Yeah…I am," I answered more like lied, but I didn't care. They know my situation, Elliott is too young to really know, but Mrs. Knight…I might have to start being secretive again.

"Have you seen the news recently?" David calmly asks. My eyes land on the TV just four feet from me.

"I don't have one of those near me, what's the purpose?" I for some reason whispered, turning away from James.

"Your dad has finally contacted mine and said he's heading right now to LA. My money is on that he's heading to the Palmwoods."

"And you'd bet that because…" I questioned now getting worried.

"I don't know, maybe because he'd like _assurance _that it's _done._"

"It's ok, David, all I have to do is keep the guys away from the apartment for a few hours. No big, David," I calmly say. Damn I am a _great _actor.

"You better be right, Toni," David sighs. With that, I could definitely imagine him rolling his eyes at me, "You know your dad…no mercy." And a continuous beep is heard. Running a hand through my hair, I sighed heavily. I knew David was right. When it came to business, my dad is always super strict, and it will annoy me to no end. But…that's just him.

"And this is me," I muttered to myself, putting my phone away.

"Is there something you need to do?" James asks me.

"Maybe…later, but promise me though that, _just for the rest of the day, _if I ask you guys to do something to do it. I promise it's not anything personal or life threatening."

"Why? What's up? What did David ask you to do?" James kept on questioning me. I was sure by this time, that all of the attention was on me. Gosh, I hate that so much!

"Nothing you need to know. I need time alone," I say walking out the door, "I'll be back in two hours."

_**~~~Line Break~~~**_

"Shit, what am I going to do?" I repeatedly panicked to myself, "It's not like I could just…_come right out _with it."

"My life can't get any worse right?" I sarcastically asked myself, storming through my other "house", "It's ok, Toni…all you have to do is keep the guys hidden from your dad. Easy as pie."

'_Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Toni.'_

"Oh, quiet you!" I exclaimed at…really myself. Great, now I'm talking to myself. I should really stop right now!

I shook my head back to reality, as I reached into my still packed backpack. I grabbed my laptop and got comfortable on one of the couches near me. I went straight for Facetalk and managed to get my dad on the line…

"Hey princess," he greets, totally out of breath.

"First off, are you like _really _able to talk? You sound tired," I furrow my eye brows at the screen.

"I'm fine, honey. Just…taking a jog," my dad replies, still breathing heavily.

"Good to know your lying skills are still in ya," I sarcastically smile, causing him though to give me a 'look', "Where are ya headed?"

"Arizona."

"Liar," I say dully, "Those trees behind you say a different story; you're going to Los Angelis, California am I right?"

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess," I sweetly smiled, "You want to meet up? I'm there right now."

"Sure, how about at that apartment that the guys stayed at. You know, have a little victory party," my dad smirks, raising his eye brows up and down.

"Ugh, you and your ways," I chuckle, "Do you have a time for this little get together?" 'Please say 'yes'. _Please _say 'yes'.'

"I don't really know, but I will say it should be around the night part. I'm right now in San Francisco."

"Ok then; stay safe, Dad."

"You too, sweetheart," he smiles before ending the call.

"Crap," I snap, closing my laptop. I then look at the surprisingly still working clock that hung on the wall beside the worn down TV. It's 5:21 pm. It's only been five minutes, and I'm already on edge. This is not how I hoped it would happen.

James's POV

"James!" Elliott exclaims running to where I still sat on the couch, "Look at what I drew." He handed me a picture of four guys and a girl.

"This is you guys and Toni! You're the one holding my big sister's hand," he explains pointing at it. All the other three guys came over, over-looking the picture from behind the couch.

"Nice hair you have here, Logan," Kendall chuckles. I would definitely have to agree to that. Logan in the picture has all-over-the-place, spiked up hair. Logan in response sent Kendall a playful glare.

"That's a really awesome picture, Elliott," I say ruffling his hair, "You wanna frame this up for your sister?"

"Yes please!" Elliott excitedly says, jumping once. I soon was startled by Toni, who burst through the door. She stays frozen at the room's entrance, as if listen for something.

"Toni, what are you-"

"Shh…get out," she suddenly orders, "All of you _now._" Well…knowing not to argue with _that _tone, I scooped Elliott in my arms and got him out. Logan, Mama Knight, and Carlos came out. Before Kendall could, she closed the door…must be too late for whatever.

Toni's POV

"Kendall, find a hiding spot now," I ordered before standing in the center of the room. On the corner of my eye, I saw Kendall hide behind the kitchen counter before…my Dad hopped in through the open window.


	5. Chapter 5

'**~ CHAPTER 5: He's Back! ~'**

"Hey princess," my dad deeply chuckles, "How's life been?"

"The usual; I mean, really, Dad? What else could I say?" I smirked back.

"You got a point. How are the Starks?"

**Kendall's POV**

"They're fine, still back in New York though," Toni responds, walking too far to my left that I couldn't see her. I assumed she's sitting on the couch. Mr. Jackson…_Mr. Jackson_ is facing her still standing.

"Heard that you passed of your position to him; what's your story?" Zach questions, crossing his arms.

"Look, I just wanted a break. And since it _looks like _you trust him, I did it. You're out now, so you can go ask him back for your place," she half afraid half snappishly said, walking now to the dinner table, and leaning on it. My eyes widen once I saw Katie walking out of her room upstairs. I, as unnoticeably as possible from my spot, waved my hands at her, telling her to stay back. Her eyes widen too once she looked downstairs and hid behind her room door.

"I know I can do that, but why couldn't you handle it? I have shown you multiple strategies to handle this."

"I couldn't find one to suit me," Toni argued, "Those may work for you, Dad, but they don't for me. You realize I'm still a teenager right?"

"Yes, I know. I have done this before myself when I was your age, and I can handle it…but enough about that. Let's talk about you. Did you complete your mission from three months ago?"

**James's POV**

"I did," Toni lies. It's amazing how I could hear them with my ear pressed against the door.

"Oh yeah? Then why is there a picture of you and one of the boys _kissing?!_" a man yells, making all of us jump.

"You guys go, in case he comes out," I whisper hurriedly.

"Not without Kendall and Katie," Mrs. Knight stubbornly says.

"James is right. Come on," Carlos says, guiding her away from the entrance.

"Make sure they're safe, James," Mama Knight says tearfully, before allowing Carlos and Logan to lead her off. My head snaps to the door when a small shriek and thump hits my eardrums. 'Toni!'

**Toni's POV**

_**~~~Two minutes ago~~~**_

"Oh yeah? Then why is there a picture of you and one of the boys _kissing?!_" my dad literally spat at me while showing me the front cover of a magazine. 'How the hell could they even get that picture?! That was…last night.'

"Dad, I can explain," I nervously said slowly backing away, him of course coming closer with each step.

"I'd _love _to hear this story," he says through gritted teeth. By now, he looks like an angry bull ready to charge.

"I-I just couldn't," I finally broke down, "Those boys did nothing wrong! And there I was about to sell them to those abusers! I couldn't _live _with that kind of conscience the rest of my life."

"You have dealt with this before…when did you change?" He asked in a dangerously low voice, almost demonic you could say, "Answer me!" his voice roared as both of his hand grabbed me pushing me against the wall near the door. I let out a little squeal, as my head collided with the wall, making me slightly dizzy.

"I changed me, ok?! Put me down, please," I begged my hands on my dad's on alert. Suddenly, though…James bursts through the door. 'Oh crap.'

"Put her down!"

**Kendall's POV**

"You're the one, who kissed my daughter," Mr. Jackson calmly infuriates, letting Toni drop to the ground. James was now the one walking backwards. 'Come on Kendall, think! Katie's still upstairs, Toni's probably injured on the floor, and your best friend is being threatened by a most wanted criminal. Hockey pucks this is hard.' Next thing I knew, Zach was walking towards James. What was the loudest in my ears though…was the jingle from a gun Toni was holding.

**Toni's POV**

My dad turns around, seeing me and the gun. 'Damn, I'm glad I brought this.' I smiled inwardly. I had a firm grip on the destructive piece of metal, aimed at my dad. Table turning, I know.

"Step away from James…now."

"Ooh, turning to the good side are we?" my dad mockingly says, "I know you don't have the heart to shoot your own father."

"Or do I?" I shot back, "Kendall," I say, Kendall slowly getting up from his spot behind the counter, "Get Katie and go." I order, my eyes not leaving my dad. Kendall does as I say, without a word.

"James, you too."

"No," he stubbornly states.

"_Now, _Diamond."

"_No,_" he repeats. 'Damn it, James!' At that response, my dad smirks and, if he could, raised an eye brow at me.

"I have a feeling that he changed you, isn't it, _Toni_," my dad said in a challenging tone.

"Out, Dad," I commanded. And to be honest, I wasn't afraid to. After twenty seconds of him still standing there, I clicked the gun, ready to fire. _That's _when his feet started moving.

"Watch what you do with that thing, Toni. You better also watch your back; I'll be back," my dad glares at me before jumping out the same window he came in. James, by now who looks scared shitless, looked at me in totally disbelief…and maybe even disappointed.

"Why was your dad here?! Were you just…_putting up _and act?"

"James, I didn't plan this. My dad set this up." When James heavily sighed and looked away from me…I couldn't.

"James, you have to believe me. I would have avoided this meeting if I could," I desperately said.

"I don't know anymore…" he mutters before walking out the door, leaving me in the room. 'Oh gosh…'

**James's POV**

I huffed every now and then, as I waited for the elevator to reach the lobby. 'How could Toni do that? I can't trust her anymore.' I was happy that I didn't have to search the whole Palmwoods, once I saw everyone in the lobby, standing closely together.

"He's gone," I breathed out, and to everyone's relief we sighed.

"How?" Mrs. Knight simply asked, holding Kendall's hand.

"Toni threatened him with a gun that…I never knew was on her," I responded as if it was an ordinary thing to see.

"Is she ok?" Logan asks, a worried look on his face.

"She's fine," I flatly say, "I need to walk."

"No way mister," Mama Knight disagrees, holding me back, "Not with him in LA now. I don't want you to get hurt."

"_Fine, _I'll walk around the Palmwoods, and I'm _not_ coming up till Toni's in her room," I state, crossing my arms like a five year old. At that, I received confused looks from the guys.

"What?!"

**Logan's POV**

I looked puzzled at the others, once James "stormed" off to the Palmwoods parking garage.

"What do you think is up with James?" I ask.

"If it's anything involving James with _that _attitude…then it's gotta be important," Kendall sighs.

"Do you think we could go back to 2J?" Katie wonders aloud.

"If James could come out without a scratch, then it should be fine right?" Carlos shrugs his shoulders.

"Yeah, let's go," I agree, leading the way.

_**~~~Line Break~~~**_

Once we reached the apartment door, Kendall volunteered to be the first to peer inside the room. Since it was clear he opened the door, letting us all in. I watched as Elliott, who once was holding Mama Knight's hand, let go and run into Toni's arms.

"What happened, Toni?" Kendall worriedly asks.

"You _very well _know what happened," she snaps, before, frustrated, running her hands through her locks.

"Are you ok?" Elliott innocently asks, looking Toni in the eyes.

"As long as you are safe…I am," she smiles back. Though I knew she was biting her inner cheeks in the process of saying so.

"Mrs. Knight…can you help me get Elliott ready for bed?"

"Sure," was all Mama Knight had to say before she was out of our sights, "Come on, sweetie." Elliott looked back at Toni then followed Mama Knight when Toni gave him a little tug. Once those two were in a different room, I noticed Toni's confused and puzzled expression.

"Where's James?" she wondered looking at us three, as Katie had gone upstairs with Elliot and Mama Knight.

"He…is just walking around," Carlos nervously answers, "But really, what made James so tense?"

"Blame me, ok," she sighs, send a scowl to the floor, "My dad stopped by in here which is why I sent you out, and James thought I had something to do with it, when I didn't. So pick James's side. I won't judge you and your decision…" she finishes, looking away from us three. I watched Kendall and Carlos mentally make a decision, and I only knew that because they had…these weird and thoughtful expressions on their faces.

"I didn't think you'd do something like that," I muttered, gaining Toni's attention, "I believe you."

"Come on, Logan…I know you're lying," Toni denies, "Your just wanting to keep me on my good side."

"No, I…mean it."

"…r-really?" she hopefully ask, staring me in the eyes.

"Yeah…and by the way, James says he won't come back till you're in your guest room," I tell her, a half shocked half expectant look on my face. I sighed inwardly as she in response sighed, instead of probably angrily.

"You can call James up…I'm going now. Night guys; I promise he won't be here anymore. I swear."

"Night, Toni," we simultaneously weakly said.

**James's POV**

'Why did I even _think_ in the first place that I could trust her? A _criminal_ to say the least.' I grumbled mentally. I was about to make my fifth way around, when a clatter rang through my ears. I froze like a deer near headlights, listening for another sound. And the "second sound" jumped right in front of me.

"Hello _James_," the man evilly said, while just standing there.

"Hey Mr. Jackson," I nervously replied, "I was just-please don't hurt me!" I suddenly squealed, crossing my arms in an 'x' form in front of my face, but all I got was a pitiful chuckle.

"I won't hurt you...on one condition..." he smirked, with and evil look in his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**'~ CHAPTER 6: Fire and Water~'**

Logan's POV

About fifteen minutes after Toni closes her room door, James walks in…looking a lot calmer than the last time we saw him.

"Hey, buddy, are you feeling better?" Carlos asks, patting James's back.

"Yeah," he cheerily says back, "I'm still a bit upset, but I'll be fine."

"Well, do as you please. Toni's in her room sleeping," Kendall assures James, also patting James's back once, "And by that, I mean my mom wants us to get ready for bed."

_**~~~Line Break~~~**_

Toni's POV

I find myself still up three hours later on the mattress that Kendall helped set up. I was in the same room as Elliott, thank goodness for that, yet I still wasn't...I don't know, satisfied. 'Maybe it is that envelope Logan gave me,' I thought 'Eh, it's worth a shot. I really wanted know what was in it.' So I quietly got off the mattress and sneaked my way outside. Thankfully though I only made a small knocking noise, as if I was actually knocking on the door to get in. Not much later, I was downstairs with the envelope in hand. I grabbed a knife and sliced it open.

"Toni," a small voice asked, "What are you doing?" I turned around to see Elliott out of bed.

Logan's POV

Upon hearing noises I walked out of Kendall's and my shared room, and tip-toed to the 'balcony'. I only barely peered over the swirly side, and managed to see Toni and Elliott up.

"I'm sorry I woke you up, Elliott," Toni coos, picking him up, "I'm just opening an envelope. You want to help?"

"Yeah!"

"Shh, shh, everyone is sleeping," she whispers, and Elliott copies her 'shh' movement after she said it.

"Here, look inside it first," Toni instructs, handing my envelope to Elliott. He then widely opens the envelope and literally peeks his head into the envelope.

"What's this, sis?" Elliott whispers in awe, opening the envelope towards Toni so she could see it. She blankly stares at the envelope's contents, as she takes the envelope in her hands.

"Oh Logan..." She sighs, looking inside. In the envelope, I put two hundred dollars for them. I had a feeling that she really was going to take care of Elliott, so I put my chances out there and gave her a little something.

"You called..." I sheepishly said, making my presence known.

"L-Logan...I couldn't accept this," she says, holding the envelope, "I don't deserve it."

"You may say that about you, but what about Elliott? I did this because, I know I've said it like a million times, but I believe you. And I know, someday you'll turn out to be a great parent. And I just wanted to give you...you know, a little boost."

"Thank you, Logan," Toni smiled at me, "Those words mean a lot to me."

_**~~~Line Break~~~**_

The next morning I woke up relatively early. I turned to my right side to not see Kendall in his bed. I immediately shot out of bed and get properly dressed and freshened myself up. Once that was done, I went out to see Toni, Kendall, Mrs. Knight, and Elliott up and about in the living room.

"Morning, honey," Mama Knight greeted me from the couch.

"Morning, Mama Knight," I smiled back.

"You want something to eat? Toni made some omelets earlier."

"Dude, you have to try it. It's _really _good," Kendall praised Toni's cooking.

"Aw, shut up," she jokingly says, lightly pushing Kendall.

"What recipe did you use?" Mrs. Knight wonders, looking at Toni expectantly.

"Um…my mom…actually taught me the recipe. I…don't know which one she used. She just showed me the steps, you know," Toni responds, not meeting Mama Knight's gaze.

"I'd like to ask her which recipe she used. Do you know where she's at?" I subtly looked at Toni, and saw her biting her inner cheeks.

"My mom is…not here. Since this whole thing broke out, she doesn't want anything to do with me and my dad, but…she still…she still…" Toni wanders off, at the verge of tears.

"Toni," Elliott asks, tugging at Toni's blouse, "can we visit, Mommy?"

"If you want to, Elliott…sure. Mrs. Knight, would you…?"

"Of course, just give me directions."

"What about James and Carlos?" Toni asks me.

"They should be fine," I reply, staring into her eyes, "Let's go."

_**~~~Line Break~~~**_

Toni's POV

Before we went to our destination, only Logan and I went down to get a bouquet of flowers. When Kendall's mom asked what they were for, I lied saying it was for my place, and I didn't want to forget. Luckily, she believed me and we continued driving. I was as nervous as a bride on their wedding day when we reached the graveyard. Once I got out I carried Elliott in my arms.

"Why are we here?" Mrs. Knight asked puzzled, by the purpose.

"You'll see," I muttered in response, not looking at her. I looked down the rows and finally found it. About five feet away from the grave spot, I put Elliott and took him by the hand. Without moving my head, I looked to my left and right where Kendall and Logan stood walking beside me. Kendall had a confused look, while Logan had a sympathetic one. I slowly came to a stop right in front of the stone, and sat down Indian style.

"Hey mommy," Elliott solemnly greeted. He too sat across from me, leaning against the tombstone…as if it was her just sitting there.

"Oh Toni…I'm so sorry…" Kendall mumbles, lightly putting a hand on my shoulder, as he still stood. I couldn't hold it in after that, and I broke down silently crying. I brought my knees up to my head and hid my face in the enclosed space.

Logan's POV

"Come on, Logan. We should…leave her alone for a while," Mama Knight suggest, motioning for me to get up.

"I'll be there in a bit…" I replied looking at her, mentally begging her for me to stay here. She gave me a softened look, before nodding and walking off with Kendall, his hand intertwined with hers. Shortly after, Elliott ran to the van and got the bouquet of flowers, not running but strolling back. I sat down, when Elliott tapped Toni's right shoulder. Toni and I then saw that he split the bouquet into two bunches.

"Thanks, little bro," Toni sniffled, as they both simultaneously set the flowers down. While I sat at Toni's left also criss-crossed, Elliott sat in front of Toni. She held him close to her chest, her head resting on top of his. We sat there staring at the tombstone, Elliott a saddened expression, Toni teary-eyed, and me…a combination of both I guess. It became more depression each time I would read the words engraved on the arched stone…

_**Evelyn M. Jackson**_

_**1978-2013**_

_**A wife, a deeply loved daughter, and an amazing mother**_

Toni's POV

"L-Logan," I try to stop weeping, "C-could you take Elliot b-back to the apartment. I just need some time…alone, just five-ten minutes. I'll find a way back…"

"You sure about that?" Logan asks, clearly uncertain of my request. I looked back at Logan, my lips flatten and my mind wondering.

"Yeah…it won't be long…I promise."

"Ok…come on, Elliott," Logan calls, holding out a hand for Elliott.

"Bye, Mommy," Elliott waves, before taking Logan's hand. I watched them as they both got in with Mrs. Knight and Kendall, and they drove off…not before I got one last concerned look from Logan. Once the car was out of sight, I turned back to my mother's tombstone.

"Why did this have to happen?" I ask, facing the stone as if it would respond, "I don't deserve this; _you _don't deserve it even more."

"I promise to bring judgment on whoever did this to you," I began, tearing up again, "I promise…"

About two minutes later, a car pulls up near the graveyard. It only took a two-second glance to see it was the BTR mobile. 'But Kendall and Logan just left…has got to be Carlos or James.' I thought, not bother to see who it was, when a car door opened and slammed close. I kept my eyes glued to the piece of rock in front of me, while my ears took in the sound of the growing footsteps.

"Hey," the voice said. It was an easily recognized one might I add.

"Hi," I dully replied, trying to hide the fact that I was balling my eyes out earlier.

"Look…I wanted to apologize for my words last night. I shouldn't have snapped at you…"

"Well, _there _came the principle to think before you speak," I muttered a hint of venom in my voice.

"And for that, I'm _really _sorry…please forgive me?" James confesses, his voice a bit cracked. I glanced at him with my tear-stained face in curiosity, while he had an expectant expression.

"I forgive you," I flatly said, turning my attention back to the tombstone.

"So…this is, Miss Jackson?" James nervously asked, sitting on the spot Logan once sat at.

"Yup," I sighed, tearing up again. Gosh, _why _did it have to happen now?! Come on, Toni, you can't cry in front of James.

"How did you get here?"

"Mrs. Knight g-gave me a ride. Kendall, Logan, and E-Elliot came too," I shakily responded, still not looking his way.

"Oh…" he trailed off. Just like with me and Logan earlier, James and I sat in silence. He scooted closer to me and sat on his legs, like someone would when begging. Two minutes later, he changed his position to where James was hugging me from behind. I held onto his arms and leaned on his right arm, as we continued to soak in the sorrowful yet comfortable silence…


	7. Chapter 7

'**~ CHAPTER 7: Some Chatting and Their Perks~'**

Three days later, my mood along with everyone else's turned back to their cheery selves. Remembering the promise I made at the graveyard kept my spirits up. And I really meant it. I will hunt that person down…_I will. _Anyway, it was around five thirty right now. Haven't checked for the time in a while, and the guys, Elliott, and I were hanging at the pool. I was glad that it wasn't _extremely _crowded, so that Elliott could have his first taste of being in a swimming pool.

"I swear, Carlos, if you try to do a cannon ball with Elliott in there I will-"

"Relax, Lily," Carlos cut me off, "I promise I won't do that, cool?"

"Cool…"

"Yeah, chill Toni. Why are you so tense?" Kendall asks from my left side. I was in between Kendall and Logan on the beach chairs there.

"Um, I don't know because Elliott is _six,_" I sarcastically replied, "I at least want his to be able to swim first and not with floaties on his arms."

"Grown up alert," Logan sang between fake coughs, and I sent a smirk his way.

"Shut up, Mitchell," I jokingly said, hitting his right arm and the other BTR members laughed. Meanwhile in the pool, James and Carlos were playing with Elliott in the pool. Right now, Carlos was playing the water version of hide-and-seek.

"Uh oh, where did Carlitos go?" James gasp, pretending to search for the child-like Latino.

"We have to find him!" Elliott exclaimed, as he started swimming around the pool searching for Carlos. I laughed at Elliott's reaction, as Carlos's head popped out from the water startling the boy. I wished life would be like this every day if it were possible. My phone then decided to ring, invading my happy time. I took it out of my jeans and saw it was an unknown number. Since it was surprisingly common for me, I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Toni Jackson?" a female voice asked not sternly nor friendly.

"Yes…who is this?"

"This is a member from the LA mafia's headquarters. I'd just like to have a meeting with you. Since right now the stupid cops think you're in New York still, I thought this would be a _great _opportunity."

"Fine, I'll meet you wherever you want, just not right now. Because right now I don't want any shit to go down," I whisper, hoping Elliott can't hear me.

"Have it your way. I'll call in an hour, and I better see you there, Jackson." And…she ended the call.

"Piece of shit," I grumbled, putting away my smart phone. Well, clearly this phone wasn't smart enough to NOT RING when it very well knows I don't want to be disturbed.

"What's up?" Logan asks, turning to me.

"Inside stuff; I need to go to a stupid meeting in an hour," I reply, my eyes glued on Elliott.

"I thought you stopped doing that?" Kendall raises his eye brow at me.

"I did, but _clearly _they are way behind on all of this. It's strange because the LA side usually gets updated first."

"Wait, there's a group in Los Angelis?" Kendall…sort of panics you could say.

"Yeah, and can you _please_…stop talking," I sigh frustrated. Man, life just gets better and better. Not!

_**~~~Line Break~~~**_

Two hours later, I found myself at the meeting place. I, of course, got the call the first hour and with the extra time, since the place was close, I took the time to dye my hair back to dark brown or brunette which ever you want to call it. I soon approach the building and I see two body guards there. 'Must be from the group' I thought, not thinking much of it. So as if I owned the place, I walked up to them.

"Name please?" one of the guards to my left gruffly asked.

"Toni Jackson; I'm here for the meeting with one your guys here. She didn't say her name but asked to meet here."

"I need to know who called you here."

"I'm Toni Jackson; shouldn't that be enough for you?"

"Nope, we need to know the other person's name."

"Aw, fuck this," I muttered, grabbing my phone, looking through my call log, and calling him right there. Because I am _so _pissed right there, that I didn't even care who heard me.

"Hello?" the other person on the line ever so sweetly greeted.

"Tell me your name," I demanded.

"Can't do that, if the police find out about this call I'll get caught." 'Excuses, excuses, excuses.'

"Look you bitch, I am outside your requested meeting building and these stupid guards won't let me through. So either you tell me your name, or get your soon-to-be sorry ass down here!"

"Whoa, chill ok? I'll get my 'sorry ass' down there." 'And that's how you have a proper phone call' I scoffed mentally. After I put my phone away _again, _I crossed my arms, tapping my foot every once in a while in front of the guards.

"You confident?" the other guard questions me.

"Oh hell yeah," I reply just as a woman comes out the door and approached me and the guards.

"You Toni?" she asks me. 'Damn, her voice is higher than on the phone.'

"No, I'm just a figment of your imagination. _Yes, _I am!"

"Ok, guys let her in," the woman waved dismissively. The two men sent me a glare before I was out of their sights.

"Gosh, haven't even started the meeting and I am already pissed," I remark, as the _still un-named woman_ walks me to a room.

"You better hold your horses, because we're just getting started," she bitterly says, as we took the stairs up to the second floor. After my last step up, we passed a room with two girls in there.

"Who are they?" I ask stopping near the opened room with the girls inside.

"They are just the daughters who aren't allowed inside the meeting. Their dads and brothers were waiting for your arrival. Don't mind them." By now, both girls were paying attention to us.

"Who are you?" one of the girls proudly asked. 'Wow, got something stuck in your pride level?'

"I recommend you watch your tone. I'm Toni Jackson for _your _information." I smirked at her when the girls and especially she gasped and even shrank back a bit. 'The things my name could do…'

"Talk to me later if you want, but I have a meeting to attend to," I stated, seeing that little Miss Impatient here was tugging at my side to get going, so I did.

"Why would you want to talk to them anyway?" she questioned me, "They have no importance here."

"Because I want to," I firmly replied, "Which door is it?"

"The last door to the left," she pointed, "They'll start when you are settled in your chair." She informs me before walking away. I cross my fingers, as I open the door to see a basic meeting room. There was a good-enough sized table with six males sitting, three on each side. All attention was on me as I lazily sat in the chair and put up my feet on the table.

"Can somebody please tell me why I'm here?" I boringly asked, looking at my nails.

"Well…" one of the men to my right nervously started, "Once a month your father and all of us here would have a meeting. You know, to catch up on things within our groups."

"Have you guys been living under a rock?" I incredulously asked, swiping my feet off the table and slouching slightly, "I quit, and my dad is out, so go bug him. From now on, I, Toni Jackson, am against you and _all _you do. Good day." And just like that, I was out of that office…never to return. And in all honesty, I was glad. I am tired of all this crap, but I know that doesn't mean I'm done running. I'm now just my own person. I stormed past the woman who escorted me in and out the door.

"Wait up!" a female voice called out, followed by running feet. I stopped an turned around to see the two girls I talked to earlier.

"What is it?" I flatly asked, stuffing my hands in my pockets.

"Could we come with you to wherever you're headed?" the blond who…semi-snapped at me earlier requested.

"What for? What about your dads?" I ask back knitting my eye brows together.

"We're not six year olds," the same blond scoffed, "And to tell you the truth, our dads don't really care, at least mine doesn't. He always _so _obsessed with…whatever that group is doing."

"Okay then, follow me."

_**~~~Line Break~~~**_

We three soon enough arrive at the Palmwoods. Nobody really talked until we reached my room, basically the one my dad rented for me concerning the mission. I was glad I still had apartment 2D.

"This place is so cool!" the blond girl exclaimed, sitting on one of the beds, "So, do you know anything about what all those men were meeting up for back at the building because my dad won't tell me."

"That…was a criminal meet up," I sighed, "All of them, I would assume, including your dads are part of LA's mafia group. My dad happens to be the leader of all groups including his own."

"Huh, there was no wonder why most of the time he is so secretive. He acts almost like a ninja around the house," blondie replies, as if it was nothing.

"Say," I observe, "You haven't spoken to me once. What's your name?"

"Uh, it's Josie," she waves, from her spot on the other side of the bed.

"What about you, blondie?" I ask, checking myself in the mirror that was in the middle of the room, but low enough to see…you.

"It's Brittany, but you can call me Brit, even though I'm not British," she introduces, laughing at her own joke.

"So…what part do you play in this whole…thing?" Josie timidly wonders.

"I just quit that crap," I shrugged, brushing my hair, "I have a _long _time ago…"

"But you know," I start, facing them, "I really don't think it's a good idea for you to know me let alone be near me."

"Why?" Brittany asks, "You said you just quit right? So, what the problem?"

"_My problem _is that my life with those people doesn't straight away end. Some of them are after me, including my dad, and I can't just bring random and probably innocent people into my business.

"Then we'll help you fight," Brittany states, getting off the bed, actually shocking me with her confidence.

"What?! Are you serious?" Josie panics, also getting up from her spot.

"Hell yeah," she proudly responds, "I'm up for a challenge. And I can't _believe _my dad has kept this from me. I didn't foresee my dad doing this…_at all. _I'm totally up against all this crime stuff, it's wrong on so many levels."

"I like your enthusiasm," I smirk at Brittany, making her smile brighter, "What about you, Jose? Even if you don't want to help me, you can learn this for self-defense. You might even learn some things that only I know how to do."

"W-why not?" she nervously replies, "No harm in trying it out right?"

"Yeah, no harm is right," I casually clarify, "I say we start with the basic." And…a knock at the door is heard. I look through the peep hole and open it.

"Hey you," James greets, "Elliott missed you," he chuckles setting him down, and Elliott immediately hugs my right thigh.

"Holy crap," Brittany gasps, "You're James Diamond from Big Time Rush!"

"Watch the language!" I snap, nudging my head to Elliott, "And I see you got some fans here," I chuckle, then looking at James.

"Are you…available?" Brittany flirts.

"Actually no, I am not," James replies, shocking me, "Lily here is my girlfriend."

"It's ok, James. They know me."

"Wait…you two are together, together?" she asks in disbelief, with a sprinkle of jealousy…or maybe a butt load of jealousy.

"Yeah," James confidently, "So, who are these ladies?"

"This is Brittany and Josie," I introduce, "Elliott say 'hi'."

"Hi," he shyly says briefly waving at the two girls.

"Is this your son? Did you guys have sex already?!" Brittany panics.

"Oh no, no, no," I kept repeating until she sort of calmed down, "This is not my son, he's my younger brother."

"He's so cute!" Josie exclaims, "He has your eyes, Toni…"

"Thanks, Jose. Mind if I call you that? It's sort of catchy," I laugh, picking Elliott up.

"Sure."

"What are the other guys up to now?" I ask James, bouncing Elliott lightly in my arms.

"Just chilling right now; we were going to play the new Mario Kart game back at the crib."

"Shut…up…the other guys are here?!" Brittany fangirls, her eyes brightening.

"Uh…yeah they are…" James furrows his eye brows, for what reason I don't know.

"Can I come meet them, pretty please?" she practically begs James. She has her puppy eyes, her hands folded, and everything. Gosh, she's good.

"Sure, but just today though. Tomorrow we're heading back to the studio."

"Cool! Let's go!"


	8. Chapter 8

'**~ CHAPTER 8: Come In or Get Out~'**

James and I shared a look, seeing Brittany already at Apartment 2J's door squirming with excitement. James slowly pushed her out of his way and unlocked the door, opening it for us afterwards. Brittany obviously was the first inside and immediately went for Logan and tackled him with, what looked like, a death grip hug.

"O-ok," Logan shakily says, trying to keep his balance.

"Oh my gosh…I'm hugging _Logan Mitchell_!" Brittany squeals, holding Logan tighter, making James and me laugh.

"Who are they?" Carlos furrows his eye brows at me, gesturing to Brittany and Josie.

"Well, the one beside me is Josie, and the other…who is probably suffocating Logan is Brittany," I chuckle at the end.

"Ok Brittany," Logan nervously says, attempting to get her off him, "It's time to let go now…"

"Ah! He said my name! He said…_my name_!" Brittany continued to squeal, finally letting go of Logan.

"It's nice to meet you, Josie. I'm Kendall," Kendall greets, outstretching his hand towards her.

"Oh, I know you and basically Big Time Rush. I love your music, and I _especially _can't wait for your third album."

"Thanks," Logan says while straightening out his shirt.

"Toni, is she crazy?" Elliott innocently questions pointing at Brittany.

"No she's not crazy…she's _half _crazy," I laugh as she sends me a glare.

_**~~~Line Break~~~**_

"Thanks _so much _for letting me visit," Brittany thanks, walking to the door, "Toni, are you joining us back at the apartment?"

"I'll be there shortly. You and Josie can go first," I respond waving them off.

"Ok, see ya!" she waves back before she closes the door; Josie right behind her. I sigh out of tiredness and pleasure, as I fell back onto the orange couch.

"Hey…I don't mean to bother or poke around, but why and _how _do those girls know you are…_you_?" James worriedly asks, standing in front of me from my spot.

"They were from that meeting from earlier. They were actually in a separate room because they aren't allowed in the meeting _just because _they were girls. They didn't even know what their dads and older brothers were doing!"

"So, what does that have to do with you?" Carlos curiously asked, getting a juice box from their fridge.

"They…wanted to help me. I revealed what their male family members were doing and both were enraged you could say. Brit and Josie hated what they were doing this whole time and sided with me. I gave them the option to decline, but they obliged."

"And you're okay with this?" Logan incredulously asked me.

"Heck yeah I am," I playfully scoffed…even though this sounded like a serious subject, "I mean, in all my 'life' I never had any close to me besides David. I think it'd be nice if I meet someone new right? Plus, they're girls, and now I don't feel like a tomboy anymore."

"But you can't just bring innocent people into this," Carlos argues, "And even _I _know that what you did was wrong."

"I couldn't do anything," I shot back, "If I said no they would be…probably stalking me or something. Their voices were pretty persistent."

"But this won't help you put a stop to this right? Why even bring them along?"

"_Because Carlos _when I was there they were actually shocked to see a female that had part of this when they very well knew that females can't be part. And…I was in their spots before…left out of everything, and I want to give them what I had to dig up myself."

"And you're going to immediately trust them?" James incredulously asked.

"No I am not," I scoffed, "Brit and Josie want to learn something from me, ok? But I _will not _show them something that could turn against me. Is that fine, _Dad_?" I silently hitched my breath, as I just realized what came out of my mouth.

"Gosh, my life is a living disaster…" I mutter through my hands, which covered my face.

"Don't say that, Toni," James gently tells me.

"I'm sorry; I'll just get back to my apartment. Elliott."

"Yes?" Elliott responds from his spot at the bottom of the slide.

"Be good for me, ok?"

"Ok sis."

"Be back in an hour…bye guys," I say before closing the door behind me. 'Remember, Toni, nothing too advanced, just good enough' I prepped myself before walking into apartment 2D.

"Hey Toni," Brittany greeted, though not looking up from her phone.

"Hi," I say back locking the door. '

"Uh…why are you locking the door?" Josie nervously asked.

"Um, doesn't everyone do that here? But don't worry, I grew up doing that so chill," I shrug.

"Oh, sorry," she lightly chuckles.

"It is fine," I wave off, "Now, are you guys ready for that something?" I smirk…until it was wiped off by my phone ringing from the nightstand. I strode over to it, grabbing it slightly frustrated. I look at the screen to see one of those assholes I didn't _want to talk to! _Gosh!

"Jackson," I dully greeted, holding a hand to my hip.

"I don't have time to fight," the male voice said, "Do you know where your father is?"

"What the hell is wrong now?" I snap forgetting Brittany and Josie's presence for _one _moment, "I told you to leave me alone! What didn't you understand by that?!"

"_What's wrong _is that your dad's position is off my tracking screen. I don't know where he is."

"When did you even have one on him? Nobody even mentioned it to me."

"Then right now would be a good time to tell you I also have one on you too," Michael sarcastically says, trailing off.

"Stark! When I get my hands on you-"

"Forget that, and please answer the question," Michael cuts me off.

"Saw him here four days ago, after that nothing. And in case you ask, not even a _freaking_ phone call."

"Ok then, thanks Toni," he sarcastically thanks.

"Hate you too," I sweetly said back, "And tell David I said 'Hi'."

"Anything for me?" 'Selfish bastard…'

"Fuck off will ya!" I yell ending the call.

"Who was that?" Brittany casually asks me.

"Brittany!" Josie hisses next.

"I'll only answer this once…but it was Michael Stark."

"As in…_the Michael Stark_, the wanted rapist from New York?" Brittany shockingly assures, with widened eyes.

"Yeah, _that _Michael…you've heard?" I scoff a smile on the side of my lips.

"My mom and I check the headlines _every _day together," she answers, like she knew the answer…which she did, "Who else do you have?"

"Whoa, whoa," I say grabbing my phone before she could, "Just because you two managed to talk with me, doesn't mean that we're besties in an instant, ok? You realize I can just turn the tables on you right? With a phone call I can have you in Egypt by the morning and not give a shit. I think it'd be best if you leave now."

"I'm sorry, but…no. I want to stay and learn."

"_Go _now," I growled, "Josie, you can choose; stay or leave."

"How come I don't get a choice?"

"Out!" I yell, pointing to the door and she does as told.

"I w-want to s-stay," Josie stutters, and I nod my face softening. I then lock the door once again, after Brittany has left. 'Huh, more like Brat.'

"I'm sorry about Brittany, I-"

"You don't have to apologize on her behalf," I gently cut her off, "I blame part of this on me actually. I haven't really been in the best of mood recently, and I might have come on too strong."

"But…whatever you do…doesn't it involve doing things with an iron fist? I mean, even just with that phone call with Mr. Stark. It sounded quite rough to me," she jokingly chuckles.

"Yeah…it does…" I mutter, "But just like you I hate whatever my group does. It's like we plan on what crime we should do next mentality you know. Everyone is fine with it except me. Believe it or not, I actually got sucked into that mentality two years ago. I felt the same way they did, along with my dad. Until now, we were two peas in a pod but now…what? I don't know."

"Why don't you try and change your dad? You know, his way of thinking?" Jose suggests, and in response, I gave a depressed look.

"I have tried…of course he won't listen," I say looking downward, "He has a bigger 'fist' than I. Trying it for a third time a couple days ago, almost made me lose my life because he attempted to suffocate me."

"How did you get his hands off you?" Josie desperately asks, like on would when there is a cliffhanger in a story.

"James came in. My dad gave me a surprise visit there, and I hurriedly pushed them outside their apartment, before my dad swung in. But instead of staying out there…he risked his own life and…burst through the door."

"Wow…that must be some experience," Josie says in awe.

"That, to be honest, is normal in my world. It's gets even worse when you decide to dig deeper." Before Josie could say anything else, a knock on the door was heard. I got out of my spot near the dresser, and unlocked the door, opening it to Logan.

"Hey Toni, um…did I interrupt something because I felt like I did…" Logan awkwardly chuckles.

"It is ok, Logan. We were just having girl talk right, Josie?" I ask, looking in said girl's direction.

"Yeah, just girl talk," she nods.


	9. Chapter 9

'**~ CHAPTER 9: A Rainy Day ~'**

"Well, Elliott is crying and we don't know what's wrong, could you-" I cut Logan off already making my way to apartment 2J, leaving Logan and Josie there stunned.

"Oh Toni, glad you're here," Kendall tiredly greets, "Elliott's over with James in his room."

"What happened when he started crying?" I ask closing the door behind me and taking big steps to James and Carlos's room.

"James said that he let Elliott look through some of his comics and like three minutes later, he found Elliott crying while holding one of the comics close to him." By that time, I was at the door and had opened it to see Elliott cradled in James's arms, along with Carlos who was sitting to James left on his bed. Elliott soon catches eyes with me, as I approach him and James.

"Hey buddy," I coo, as James slowly lays Elliott in my arms, "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Elliott just shakes his head no, tears still falling down his cheeks.

"Can you please talk to me?" I ask, rubbing his arm comfortingly.

"M-Mommy got t-t-this for my b-birthday last y-year," was all he said for me to understand, along with the other guys, "And I c-couldn't t-take anything w-with me t-to t-the other place."

"I understand, little bro. You don't have to say any more," I whispered, as I continued to stroke his hair, keeping him as close to me as possible, "I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes," he sniffles into my shirt. Soon enough, Logan and Josie entered the room.

"Is he ok?" Josie asks, concern laced with her words.

"Yeah, he just misses our mom."

"Hey guys," James speaks up, "But I have to be somewhere. I'll be back before dinner, ok?"

"Where are you actually going, James?" Logan questions, "You've been doing the same thing the past two days. What's up?"

"It's nothing important," James shrugs, "And it's not your business in the first place." Before anyone could even make a sound, James was out the door. 'I know that tone, James…what the hell did you do now?'

**James's POV**

I felt a wave of guilt hit me, as I closed the front door with a click. I wasn't sure why in the first place did I feel that guilt in me, but I managed to ignore it, only for a bit. I'm thinking to myself now…was it _really _worth it right now? Yes, my life is valuable to me, and I want to keep that. But for some reason I felt like I was being…selfish. The past couple of days I have been meeting this guy at Toni's temporary house. The one she stayed at before moving back into the Palmwoods. And he has given me option by option and chance by chance to change my decision, yet he still gives me all this skill. But why? I didn't want anything that has to do with_ him. _

I shocked myself, as I realized that I was at the house. I then opened the door, locking it behind me. That's also been something that I have observed recently. The sound of locking doors; that certain click is all too familiar to me now. Jumping a bit, I turned to see the guy. 'Huh…right on time…' I nervously thought.

"I've been waiting for you, Diamond. Ready for day three?" the man evilly asks, rubbing his hands together, as I swallow the lump that I didn't even know formed in my throat.

**Toni's POV**

The next morning I woke up to hearing the sound of thunder, ringing through my ears. To me, it was really…weird or shocking whichever you might say it was. Just yesterday it held the usual LA sunshine, but now it was cold and raining…hard. 'I guess Elliott won't be able to check out the malls today' I sighed mentally, as I rubbed the sties off my eyes. I turn my body to my left, noticing that Josie was still sleeping…then I turned to the clock, which said it was 5:57 am.

Knowing that I wouldn't have an excuse for getting out, I snuck out of bed and went out the door, making sure I didn't wake Josie up. I then made my way to apartment 2J, picking the lock to get in. After locking the door back, I tip-toed up to Elliott's room, seeing how he was doing. I took a peep inside…seeing that he was awake.

"Hey buddy," I whispered walking towards him on his bed, "What are you doing up so early?"

"The thunder woke me up," he tiredly answers right before another thunder clash rang through our ears.

"Want me to sleep with you?"

"Yes, please," Elliott said, scooting over so I could get under the covers. After I slid under the covers and got myself comfortable, Elliott went and started hugging my right arm and scooting himself close to me, so close that he was practically leaning on me. Sighing pleasantly, I enjoyed his touch, as I myself wrapped my other arm around Elliott locking him like a seat belt. By the next thundering noise, Elliott was sleeping and he didn't even flinch. 'Sleep tight little brother' I sighed mentally, as I slowly drifted back to sleep.

**Logan's POV**

I jolted up from my bed, as soon as I heard thunder clash outside. 'It's ok, Logan. It's just a little thunder' I told myself mentally calming me. I next furrowed my eye brows at a still slumbering Kendall.

"Strange…" I muttered, "Kendall usually gets up before me." As soon as it came, I shrugged off the thought and got out of bed. Yawing, I just strolled right out of my room, knowing right now I am too lazy to change. I took a peep into Carlos and James's room…Carlos is still sleeping, but James is not even in his bed. 'Maybe James took Elliott to Toni's apartment' I thought already making my way up to Elliott's room.

Sadly though, his room doesn't have a peeping hole so I had to cross my fingers, hoping I don't wake him up. My hands perspired, as I slowly twisted the door knob. I popped my head in seeing Elliott…and Toni? They both were there sleeping soundly in Elliott's bed, and Toni's arms were around him. I smiled to myself before closing the door, and just when I thought I got away with it…

"Logan…" Toni whispered, "…it's ok. I want to meet you outside," she waved out the door. I nodded at her before closing the door as much as I could without actually closing it.

**Toni's POV**

I slowly slide out of the bed, tucking in Elliott afterwards. Thankfully, I managed to get out without Elliott waking up.

"Ok, Logan, I need to ask you something-"

"Have you seen James?" Both Logan and I ask simultaneously.

"Ok…" Logan slurs, "I assume now you haven't seen him."

"Did he say he was doing something today, like maybe an appointment or he had to meet up with someone?"

"No, I don't think he said anything like that," Logan responds in a puzzled tone, "And to be honest…I didn't see him in his bed last night. He said he'd be in bed and that he forgot something, but he never came back."

"Ok, something has _got _to be up," I stated becoming worried myself, "Maybe there's something in the kitchen." I say making my way down.

"What could possibly be in the kitchen?" Logan scoffs.

"A note," I smirked, victoriously holding up the piece of paper, "It says 'Sorry I'm not there to tell you this in person, but whoever finds this first please ask Toni to go to this address (said address)."

"I don't have a good feeling about this, Toni," Logan worriedly says, taking the note in his hands, "Maybe we should call James first."

"He probably just wants to meet me there," I waved off.

"_But _when I looked into Carlos and his room, I saw his phone on the nightstand. I think this is some kind of trap."

"How can it be a trap? This is James we are talking about," I reason, resulting in Logan sighing dramatically.

"Could you please drive me there?"

"I'm not sure if…?"

"Please, Logan, and you don't have to get out of the car if you don't want to." Logan hesitates…but soon enough agrees.

_**~~~Line Break~~~**_

"This is your last chance to turn back," Logan told me for the _fifth time _this trip.

"Logan, I'm not going back…not now," I said unlocking my seat belt and getting out of the BTR mobile, "Well, James said it was the building over-" I was cut off by the sound of running footsteps. Turning around, I widened my eyes at seeing a man running towards us.

"Stay in there," I ordered, as I hopped over the car hood, getting my gun ready right afterwards. He took two shots to the chest before the man fell to the ground…and just like that it was quiet again.

"Ok, Toni, now I'm _really _regretting to do this. Come on, T-"

"No, I want to find out what the hell is going on here," I say now cutting him off, "Now, you can decide: you coming or not?"

"Oh what the heck, I'm coming," he semi-snappishly sighs, he too unbuckling himself and getting out.

"How can you not be fazed by…_that_?" Logan asks gesturing to the fresh dead body, shivering right after.

"Because I'm used to it," I truthfully replied, "Wish I wasn't though…"

Cautiously, we both continued walking out the direction the unknown man came running out. I sensed that Logan was scared the sense being stronger with each step, and to be honest I am a bit too. It's not every day that a stranger, let alone a male, to run up to someone they probably don't know, looking like they want to murder said person or people.

"Well…as I was saying," I awkwardly continued, "James said it was two buildings down this street," I finish pointing to said street.

"My question though, Logan, is that are _you _sure you don't want to go back."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm _totally fine_," he chuckles. 'Yup, he's not ok with this.'

"Ok, screw this. I'm going," Logan now says, turning on his heels, "But if you're not back out in thirty minutes I'm going in there."

"Got it," I say facing him. I knitted my eye brows once he got a shocked and worried look.

"T-Toni behind you!" he yells, as he starts running towards me. But before I could turn around, someone grabbed me holding my wrists together. A hand next clamped over my mouth, as I felt something sharp pierce my right arm, leaving me to only yell in pain through the person's hand. I soon fell weak, my body falling into complete darkness. The last thing I saw was Logan being dragged off by another man, Logan yelling something but I couldn't hear…


	10. Chapter 10

'**~ CHAPTER 10: Shots Fired ~'**

"What the hell?" I muttered rubbing my head with my left hand. But when I tried using my right hand…I realized it was handcuffed to a pipe. My arm felt semi-numb, as I lightly attempted to tug at it. I hissed only a few seconds later for my arm now felt like hell! Gosh that is painful! Seeing I couldn't go anywhere, I took the time to look at my location.

I assumed I was at James's meeting building, because on the far right of the room, I saw the BTR mobile a ways out of a window…the only window for my matter. The next thing that my eyes landed on was an untidy bed and a side table. That was pretty much everything, aside from just a bulb hanging in the center of the room, not even a fan.

"Hey!" I yelled hitting the wall forcefully once, but retracted my hand back, "Somebody here?!" I glanced at my hands, my hurting right hand and my left throbbing one. 'Whoever this is thought this through…thoroughly.' A light bulb popped in my head, and my left hand reached down to the back of my jeans. 'Shit…they took my gun.'

"I know you're here, whoever you dicks are!"

**Logan's POV**

I involuntarily jumped when I heard Toni scream. I was downstairs in the living room…-I only assumed that- being guarded by the two men who again came out of _nowhere_. I stiffly sat on my spot on the couch, when someone spoke up.

"Sounds like Toni's getting impatient," a man's voice smirks. I snap my head around to see M-Mr. Jackson. 'Why would James send her here?!'

"Take Mitchell up," he instructs the two, "You may come along too, _James_." Sure enough, _James _walks out strolling next to Mr. Jackson. I widened my eyes, at…_THIS! _But as I thought, he avoided making eye contact with me.

"Ja…J-James…"

**James's POV**

"Why is Logan here?!" I hissed quietly, as we traveled up the stairs, "I thought it was only going to be Toni."

"Who cares? Twice than what I bargained for," Zach shrugs off. Before I could say anything else, Mr. Jackson had already opened the room door, Logan and two men going in first, then Mr. Jackson…then me.

"Oh gosh, Logan," she says happily relieved, "You're ok!"

"But you won't be," Mr. Jackson smugly says, "Hey Toni." Toni's eyes were wide as saucers, once she saw him…even wider when she saw me.

"James, did you set this up?" she asks me in disbelief, "And what the fuck did you do?!" she asks, now facing her dad.

"I did nothing," Mr. Jackson casually responded, "But Diamond here did play an important part in this. And in this being yet another successful mission, you James can do the honors of whipping Toni."

**Toni's POV**

My eyes held a whole new level of scared. I briefly glanced at Logan who had the same look, as my dad handed James a whip which he held behind his back.

"You fucking asshole!" I yelled at my dad, "What the hell are you doing?! You expect him to do that to me, to your flesh and blood, _Dad!" _

"This how it felt like when you betrayed me and the mafia group!" he spat back, "You were my flesh and blood, and still you kept up this stupid game! Enough talking! James, whip her five times, and you may leave."

"I-I don't know how to…"

"Give me that," my dad snappishly says, snatching the leather whip from James, "You do it like this." He then demonstrates, effectively hitting me in the stomach area. I bit my lip as hard as I could, trying not to yell the roof off the place, as I hunched a little from the pain. And that was just one.

"Now, _you _do it _five _times."

"Go ahead, and don't think that I was only talking to my dad when I called him an _asshole," _I said, sending James a scowl.

"I couldn't do anything!" James yelled back, "He was going to kill me!" he finishes, hitting me once with the whip.

"_Oh, _so you're saying you wouldn't give up your life for me and now _Logan?!_" I snap back.

"How was I suppose to know this?! _He _never told me this would happen," he says, giving the whip another crack at me, hitting my handcuffed arm.

"And to think I could even trust you…"

"Shut up!" he screams, whipping the same spot.

"Bet you like how this is going huh?" I asked in a challenging tone, "You love being _bad _don't ya?"

"I said…_shut up_!" he infuriates, this time though…the whip hits my left cheek. My hand, out of instinct, went straight to my cheek. I look at my palm, seeing small smears of blood on it.

"James, did you just see what you did?" I sighed less angry, "Do you realize, and I'll admit it. You changed me, and I'll say it now, Dad, whatever you've been doing the past few years is all bullshit! He's turning you into one of them, James! Just snap out of it!" And with the last word, he targets my legs, causing me to fall to my knees.

"Toni!" Logan yells in distress, trying to break free from the man's tight grip.

"You better stay away from _him. _And you very well know, who he is," I warn in a dangerously low voice, sending James another glare.

"I'm done," he says, giving me one last slash, that one landing on my collar bone. I couldn't hold it in and I let out a little scream. Before James walks out, my dad grabs his arm.

"So…does it feel _good _to do that?" he darkly smirks, whispering into James's ear. James just roughly shoves my dad's hand off him and leaves…

"I'll take that as a 'yes'…"

**James's POV**

I stomped my way down the stairs 'How dare she say that to me?! I thought 'It's like saying that I should murder myself, if anything.' My thoughts were soon cut off by my phone ringing or basically when I just reached the bottom floor.

"James here," I greeted, a hint of annoyance in my.

"Dude, where are you? I have been up for half an hour and I don't see you in the crib," Kendall worriedly replies through the line, "I saw a note in the kitchen, are we suppose to-"

"No, don't go there," I hurriedly cut Kendall off, "I'm coming back."

"Wait, James, where-"

I did it again and ended the call. I'm not in the mood for questions, or talking really. Snapping my head up to the second floor, my ears caught a scream that kept ringing for ten seconds. I immediately knew it was Toni's, and there was no doubt about it. But you know what…I don't care. She deserves that…then I saw Logan now being dragged to a different room by the same two men.

"Leave her alone you bastard! I swear I'll come after you, if you ever so lay a finger on Toni!" Logan yelled, as he struggled to get out of the men's grips. That sentence got me thinking…Logan never swore like _ever_. Also because of the fact that I was like that the last time this happened, but now Logan took that place. Was I really turning evil?

**~~~Meanwhile~~~**

**Toni's POV**

"You may have had Diamond once…but now he's mine."

"Even though you may have changed him some way, you can never change the James Diamond inside!" I argued from my spot on the floor. By now I was too weak to get up, since just now when one of the men, on the way out, kicked me in the shin…hard. And because of the fall, I had scraped the bottom part of my leg.

"Say, do you feel hot? Because I am…" he evilly smiles, coming towards me.

**Logan's POV**

The two strong guards hauled me over to just a room down before literally tossing me in, letting me collide with the wooden floor. As I did though, a gun flew from my jeans. 'The one Toni gave me!' I mentally screamed with joy. Then I realized the other two men were going after it too. I scrambled to my knees, reaching to the gun first.

I fell to my stomach, then turning around I fired, successfully hitting the one closest to me in the head. With my heart racing and my mouth in an 'o' shape, I stared at the dead body that lied on top of my lower half. I snapped back to reality when the other guy came on top of me, holding me down alone with both my arms. I focused on my right wrist, and when I had it angled…just…right. I did it again…he was…gone. I can't believe I just killed two people…

**Toni's POV**

My back clanged to the wall, my shoulder shrinking back each step he took towards me.

"I could help you with that," he finishes, roughly pulling me to my feet and gripping a knife out of _nowhere _and slicing my top in half. I banged my head against the wall hoping the pain would…I don't know GO AWAY! In the process of doing said thing, my dad managed to cut just below my collar bone and right where my stomach was. By now, I was positive that I had bitten my lip so hard that it is bleeding too.

"You know, Toni, it's been a while since we had an _intimate _relationship. Get it?" he asks, laughing at his own joke. His laugh soon died down to a sigh, as he stared at me thoughtfully…every now and then eyeing my pants.

"How about we get a little closer…" he seductively suggests, coming towards me yet again.

"How about we not," I panicked, backing up. Suddenly, Logan had burst through the door right as my dad unzipped my jeans. Logan stood firmly at the entrance, both of his hands…on a gun!

"Get…_away _from her," Logan bravely says aiming at my dad, something like how I was when he appeared in the guys' apartment. My dad backed away, a look of disgust and defeat in his eyes. Logan's eyes soften a bit when he got a glance of me. My body was still glued to the wall, my face having a tired and weak look, which is nothing like me. There were many days to where I could keep it in…but not today. With the gun kept at my dad, Logan took out a key ring with a key on it, and he helped me unlock the handcuff.

"Toni, your wrist," Logan notices, rather than exclaims. I really hope that Logan doesn't get used to this too.

"I'm fine," I brushed off, before zipping my fly back up and taking the gun from Logan's hands.

"What do you think you're doing with that?" my dad's voice deeply asks.

"What do you think I'm doing? I have given you a chance to walk away, just walk away, but no. You _had_ to come back huh?" I responded, pointing the gun more threateningly at him. All of a sudden, he lunges at Logan punching him right on the cheek, sending him to the ground. Growling, he then attempts to punch me next, luckily failing at it.

Taking the window of opportunity, I made a hasty decision but sided with it…and I shot him. I shot my dad sending him back three steps, his arms tightly clenched around his stomach. I closed my eyes, to my horror, as I fired two more at him, and he falls on the ground…still. I had to stop this forever. Once my eyes landed on a small pool of blood under my dad, I tossed the gun to the other side of the room…and started crying. There was no other way I could have solved this. He made his choice, and now I have made mine.


	11. Chapter 11

'**~ CHAPTER 11: Arguments All Around ~'**

"C-Come on, Toni, let's get back to 2J," Logan gently says slowly guiding me out of the room. My sobs pretty much became small heaves by the time we reached the door. Logan helped open it only to not see the BTR mobile there.

"I know the way back, but can you walk?" Logan asks his words full of concern.

"Yeah…I'll be fine…" I mutter, wincing right after.

"Nope, that's it. Come on, sit down, Toni," Logan semi-stutters cautiously setting me down on the grass in front of the house.

"Maybe I'll call Mrs. Knight and she-"

"No, Logan," I interrupt, "Nobody can know about this just yet. With you and James knowing already…is too much for me."

"But we have to get back to the apartment so I could bandage you up," Logan argues.

"I know that too, Logan," I tiredly respond back, "You're hurt, too, and don't tell me you're fine 'cause I know you aren't."

Logan sighs in defeat, as he too sits down to my left as I close my eyes while lying in the semi browned grass.

_**~~~Line Break~~~**_

**Kendall's POV**

It's been almost an hour since I called James, and I was beginning to get really worried. And what's worse is that now I haven't seen Logan either! There Carlos was playing with Elliott while here I was pacing in place near the kitchen area. Then right there, came James, who sort of stormed through the door.

"James!" Both Carlos and Elliott screamed, as Elliott ran to hug James's legs.

"Hey dude, where have you been?" I ask, joining the crowd around James.

"It's none of your business," James snorts, patiently peeling Elliott's arms off him.

"Where's Toni?" Elliott innocently asked, looking up at James with a longing expression.

"…I don't know," James replies in a softer volume. He then pushed pass us, went to his shared room, and closed the door without another word. Elliott just stared at me his eyes full of sadness and confusion. 'Oh no, he's about to cry.' And just as I thought, I saw a tear fall down his cheek.

"Aw, Elliott," I coo, picking him up and bouncing him every now and then. Continuing to do said thing, I turned to Carlos, who held the same concerned facial expression I have. 'Oh where are you two?'

_**~~~Line Break~~~**_

**Logan's POV**

It's now been an hour since Toni and I had limped out of that dreadful and drama-filled house. And to think this is what Toni had to deal with for two _years! _I don't think I could even handle the first _month_.

"I think we should start walking," Toni suddenly groans, slowly pushing herself up into a sitting position.

"Ok, "I agree also getting up, "I could carry you some-"

"Don't be silly, Logan," Toni waves off, "I can walk; I just need some support."

"Got it, here hold onto my shoulder," I offer. She gratefully takes it, as I help hoist her up to her feet, "Are you sure my shirt is enough? I could tear off some part of my-"

"I'm _fine, _Logan. As long as most of my cuts are covered, I will be ok." I just nod in response…and we took off. It was only until we were halfway back to the Palmwoods, did my phone decide to ring.

"This is Logan speaking."

"Oh thank goodness! Logan, where are you?" Carlos's _clearly _anxious voice asked, "We were getting so worried about you over here, and Kendall won't stop pacing the floor. I'm afraid he is going to leave a mark."

"You two can stop worrying. Lily and I are almost at the Palmwoods," I explain, as we cross the street on a cross-walk.

"Hey guys, Toni and Logan are almost here!" I hear Carlos yell over the line, "We'll be waiting for you two right here in 2J."

"Got it, see ya Carlitos," I say, ending the call.

"Well, Carlos is excited for our return," I tell Toni, as a cool breeze hits us as he strolled into the Palmwoods lobby.

"I'm not sure if I am though…" Toni mutters, as we wait for the elevator to reach the second floor.

"What's there to be afraid about?" I asked puzzled by her response.

"I'm afraid your friends are going to ask this and ask that. And I don't want to try to _ease _my way out of answering them."

"It's ok, if they do end up asking you about what happened, just give a brief summary and they'll be satisfied. You'll be fine," I comfort, "You ready?"

"Just open the door," Toni sighs dramatically, and I do as she says. I opened the door to be greeted by bunches of '_hey's'_ and _'welcome back's'. _Once Elliott had grabbed to hug Toni's legs, she would have fallen had I not caught her. That was when Kendall and Carlos got the chance to really have a look at Toni.

"Oh my…" Kendall trails off, observing Toni with a disbelieving expression.

"Before you ask away…where's James?" Toni asks, taking deep breaths.

"He's in is room," Carlos responds, "So where were you? Because apparently James didn't know."

"That son of a bitch," Toni growls through gritted teeth.

"Toni, watch your language," I whisper, nudging my head down at Elliott, who still stood at Toni's feet. And in response, Toni sighs in realization.

"Why would you call James that?" Carlos questions Toni, getting a bit pissed off.

"Because he very well knew where _both _of us were," Toni mutters, "James Isaac Diamond het your as-butt out here!" Toni then walked pass us, and stomped over to James's room door.

She banged on the door twice, and shortly afterwards, James opened the door and immediately regretted it. James attempted to close the door back, but Toni over-powered him and got the door to open fully.

"Take Elliott up to his room along with Katie too. It's probably going to get hectic down here," I instruct Kendall. He briefly nods before picking up Elliott and going to do said things.

"What about me?" Carlos asks, standing next to me.

"I just night need your help," I worriedly respond. I mean, I shouldn't suddenly bring Carlos into this right? He's too innocent to even witness something as violent as this, yet I still brought him along.

**Toni's POV**

"Why did you leave us there like that?!" I yelled at James, who stood firmly in the center of the room, "Even more so Logan, your _best friend_."

"I have a reason for what I did."

"Oh, that better be a damn good reason," I growl, taking a step closer to him. I shockingly step back, as out of nowhere –to me- Logan and Carlos step between me and James.

"Ok, calm down," Carlos intervenes, "Now, Toni, can you tell us _why _you want to rip James's guts out?" And, as if ready for story-time, Kendall entered the room. I took one glance at him before I spoke…

"There's too much to tell," I say leaving the room, "Too fucking much."

"Could you at least say where you two were?" Kendall asks next, as he and the other three guys follow me out to the kitchen area.

"…you mean three." I reply, looking James in the eyes.

"James?" Carlos asks in disbelief, "What is she talking about?"

"That note with the address in the kitchen this morning, was a trap," I angrily continued, "And I'm sure you guys had already figured out that Logan accidentally got caught in it too."

"Toni, I-"

"This douche bag gave me, or rather _us,_ and address to where my dad was waiting for us," I say, pointing an accusing finger at James, "And_ he _was a part of it, as if he made a pact with my dad."

"It was a life or death decision! Did you _think _that I was going to choose to decline and ask him to kill me right there?!"

"I understood that, it was the attitude you used while doing it. Do you realize that your decisions and attitude towards this say something to me? Because what it's telling me is that you want to be in on the criminal 'project'."

"How do my actions say that?" James shoots back.

"When Logan was being led up the stairs, you didn't even bother to continue to ask my dad to let Logan go."

"You weren't even there!"

"I gave Logan a listening device, and heard everything. You know, you could at least left Logan out of this right? He doesn't deserve to be in this situation."

"Oh and _I _deserve to be in it?!"

"That was your decision. All I did was spill the beans on my life, while you went ahead and got yourself involved with this shit. Logan had to shoot _two _people so we could escape. And I…and I…" I trailed off, as my anger levels went through the roof.

"You…you…" I stumbled on my words, letting myself fall to the floor and huddling my knees close to my face, "…you fucking asshole," I started crying. I immediately felt a hand on my shoulder, and I could tell it was Logan's.

"I possibly couldn't have seen Elliott again," I sniffled, keeping my head sandwiched between my knees.

"But you did," James says, in a softer voice.

"And if I didn't?" I shot back, "I would hate myself so much, if I couldn't get out of my father's reach."

"Maybe I should just leave," I say after a few seconds of silence, "I don't want to cause any more trouble."

"It's not too much trouble," Logan tries to reason with me.

"What about you guys?" I ask, looking up at them as I wipe my eyes, "I'm pretty sure it was all _smooth _before I came here. That also goes for the time when I…kidnapped…you guys." The remaining three just looked at each other for whatever reason I didn't know.

"Why am I even asking this I should get going," I sigh, getting up from the floor.

"Not when you're like this," Logan disagrees once he heard me softly hiss in pain, "What if someone comes after you again?" Holding myself up with the kitchen counter, I look at Logan blankly and sigh.

"Don't even bother trying to help," I say pushing him aside and limping to the door.

"Why? Give me just one reason," Logan stubbornly says, turning around and facing me with a determined facial expression.

"…you sound just like James…" I slowly say, "And a second reason…I don't want to lose a friend," I finish walking out the door.

I bend my head downward, as I made my way back to my apartment across the hall. What I said back there was true. I was really scared would lose him. Truth be told, I never thought I would even have friends by this point, especially during my teenage years to where I have control of things like now. I soon reach my apartment, and immediately, Josie gasped at my appearance.

"Toni…what happened to you?"

"Got a bit banged up, but I'll be fine," I shrug off, making my way to the bathroom.

"How can you be fine like…_that_?" she scoffs and chuckles at the same time, "There's no way it's called 'banged up'. More like-" Josie pauses, as I took the time to look her in the eyes, "-beat…up…"

"Well…you know me and the life I live…" I sadly replied, dampening a towel and slowly placing it on a moderately-sized cut on my shoulder.

"Yeah…I do…"

"Is something wrong…Jose?" I asked out of concern, wincing as I pressed the towel on a different wound on my right arm.

"I have to tell you something," Josie nervously sighs, turning to me, "…I am the LAPD's chief's daughter."


End file.
